


Tales From The Hollywood Tower Hotel

by C_St_Reed



Category: Tower of Terror - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Innocent, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: The Hollywood Tower Hotel is a magical hotel in the middle of Hollywood. With witches and magic what could go wrong? This is a series of one shots in the vein of the new Tales from the Haunted Mansion book series.





	Tales From The Hollywood Tower Hotel

It was Halloween night at The Hollywood Tower Hotel, and all of the guests were very excited. There were parties from the top of the tower, all the way to the basement bar. Sally Shine wandered the big, beautifully decorated halls, she was in awe.

Sally was a child star who lived in the elegant hotel with her parents, older sister, and her nanny.  
Sally opened a giant wooden door, it was the library. The only light was from candles around the room, and the occasional flash of lightning through the window.

There were five people sitting at a table that had been brought in, Sally looked around and only knew some people.

There was Mrs. Jorgensen from room 371, she was a pushy lady who tried to get Sally’s mom to buy an old car last month. Mr. Meru from room 693 sat next to her. He was a tall, skinny man whose glasses were fixed with tape. She didn’t know anyone else.

“Come in child,” Sally looked up to see a old woman in a headdress wave her in. “My name is Madame Magie, sit here.” Sally sat up in the seat next to her.

Everyone joined hands, as Madam Magie spoke, “Oh, spirits of the netherworld be our guide, make your presence known.”

The candle lights flickers, Sally felt a chill on her neck. She looked at everyone else their faces looked just as nervous as hers.

Madame Magie continued, “Speak with us. Tell us what awaits beyond the grave.” The table began to lift off the ground, a deep humm echoed through the room.

“Beyond the grave, is a giant cave,” the spirits sang, “There is a big ugly giant that’s quite defiant.” Now everyone began floating into the air, Sally giggled.

“After death, there is no breath.

But when you’re done you have some fun.

There is a drummer, that is no bummer.”

All the guest were spinning around the room by now. Sally couldn’t stop smiling. Mrs Jorgensen couldn’t stop crying. Mr. Meru kept saying how he was dying. The other guests were just as nervous. Then there was Madame Magie who was absolutely expressionless.

“This is Hollywood, where things are good.

You can go far, depending on who you are.

But in the end, the darkness will be your friend.

Oh Sally, what will be your final tally?”

Sally looked questioningly around as the spirits sang around her, what did they mean?

“When you drop, it will be your final stop.” Just then all of the guests fell to the floor and there was a sigh of relief from everyone, except Sally. She turned to Madame Magie curious, but before she could ask anything Sally’s nanny, Ms. Partridge grabbed her by the hand.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We’re going to be late for your sister’s surprise birthday, halloween party,” said Ms. Partridge.

“The strangest thing just happened,” Sally tried to say as her nanny led her to the elevator.

“You can tell me all about it at the party.” They entered the elevator, as reporters took pictures. Sally smiled and posed with each flash, this was going to be the most exciting Halloween ever!


End file.
